Of All the Stupid Things
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: AU. In an alternate universe you have to suffer one thing or another and for the Yuugiou GX characters it's stupidity! WARNING: Continuous off keysinging, chair throwing and flying kicks. T.T


**Of All the Stupid Things...**

AU. In an alternate universe you have to suffer one thing or another and for the Yuugiou GX characters it's stupidity! WARNING: Continuous off key-singing, chair throwing and flying kicks. T.T

**A/N:** I got bored one day and was reading Azu-Manga Daioh. I thought, well let's write an extreme stupid yet funny story like that one. So here I go, and I hope you all enjoy this. It's like a collection of short stories stuffed into one chapter.

_italics_ are thoughts

underlines are when characters are talking in english

-

**Terrible English**

"Oh man! Oh man!" cried Asuka as she and her brother dashed to school, obviously late. "We're so late Fubuki! We're so late!" she cried, hating being late for she was usually an early bird.

"Don't worry! We'll make it in time I'm sure!" Fubuki huffed as they ran down the hill that led to their school. Suddenly Fubuki noticed something and did an over-acted trip and fell to the floor.

"Fubuki!" cried Asuka, stopping to look at her brother.

"No! Go on with out me! I'll only hold you back!" Fubuki said rather dramatically, putting out his hand, signalling her to run on without him. "Go on with out me...augh..." Fubuki ended dramatically, head falling against the cement.

Asuka sweat dropped. _What a dramatist..._she thought to herself. So, deciding to do as her brother said, Asuka continued to run down the hill and ended up crashing into someone in her hurry. "Oh gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" she said, bowing hurriedly. Her ears picked up a strange yet familiar language and she looked up at the man who was talking to her. She sweat dropped. _WAUGH! IT'S A FOREIGNER!_

"Excuse me..."

"Er...er...Japanese...er...me..." Asuka said, blushing slightly at her terrible english. _Oh if Fubuki didn't just fall over. He's an ace at english..._ Asuka reached down to help the foreigner up. "Err...um...me help...er...help up...er...HELP DO YOU UNDERSTAND! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed in exasperation, alarming the foreigner who finally realised her act of kindness and took her hand so she could help him up.

"Thank you, thank you..."

"Er...how do you say welcome in english...er oh where is Fubuki!" Asuka turned around as she said this and her jaw dropped. Fubuki was standing a couple of metres away, hiding behind a pole, snickering. "F...Fubuki!" she hissed.

Fubuki walked up to Asuka and the foreigner. "Heehee...oh very smart of you sister. 'Japanese me'...hahah..." he mocked. "Now stand back and watch the master."

Asuka watched in amazement as Fubuki had a full conversation with the english man. "Wow, Fubuki...you don't look so stupid when you're talking english..." she commented.

A vein popped out on Fubuki's forehead and he quickly said something to the english man while pointing at Asuka. They both began to laugh loudly.

"Err...what are you saying?"

Turning to his younger sister, Fubuki smirked at her. "I said that my younger sister is more stupid than yours."

"..."

"Teehee..."

A vein popped out on Asuka's forehead. "FFFUUUUBBBBUUUUKKKKIIII!" she screamed, kicking Fubuki up into the air, freaking the foreigner out. (Think Ranma 1/2)

-

**Which Tennis Player?**

"Yo Asuka! You're here! Wassup?" Judai asked as Asuka walked in.

She glanced around the room. "Why isn't the teacher here yet?"

"Well, the teacher's late, so you're lucky." answered Shou in a sing-song voice that was out of pitch. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Shou, mate I thought we explained that you would never be able to become a singer..." sighed Hayato.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Shou continued to sing in now a much higher screechy pitch.

"AAARRRGGGGHHH! Shut it Marafuji!" shouted Momoe, one of Asuka's friends.

"Come on you guys, don't be mean to Shou." commented Junko.

"You're just saying that 'cause you like him." Momoe said slyly.

"GET A LIFE!" Junko shouted, whacking Momoe up into the ceiling with a giant fan that seemed to appear out of no where. "Oh yeah, by the way who watched the Australian Open?" she asked as if she hadn't just knocked her friend into the ceiling.

"Oooh! I did!" said several people.

"Hey, Asuka! Wanna see this hot topless picture of Andy Roddick?" asked Momoe, pulling out a tennis magazine.

Asuka sweat dropped. "What are you a pervert?"

"..."

"..."

"Yes, yes I am." Momoe grinned. "But anyways, look at this picture!" she cried shoving the magazine under Asuka's nose.

Asuka took hold of the magazine and calmly looked down at the page. Junko looked over her shoulder and squealed in delight before gasping in surprise. "Is that Roger Federer?" she asked, pointing to a picture on the magazine.

"WHO CARES ABOUT FEDERER! LOOK AT THE TOPLESS ANDY RODDICK! LLLLOOOOOOOKKKKK AT IT!" screamed Momoe.

"WHO CARES ABOUT FEDERER? FEDERER'S THE NUMBER ONE PLAYER! HE'S THE BOMB! HE'S THE BEST PLAYER OF ALL TIME!" yelled back Junko.

"Federer ain't got jack on Andy Roddick!" hissed Momoe, pointing an accusing finger at Junko.

"Federer kicks Andy Roddick's butt!"

"Andy Roddick's the best!"

"No Federer is!"

"Roddick!"

"Federer!"

"Roddick!"

"Federer!"

"BOTH OF THEM AIN'T GOT JACK ON LLEYTON HEWITT!" cried Shou, appearing behind an alarmed Momoe and Junko. "COME ON!" he screamed.

There was a very awkward pause that followed that.

"Aww man, Shou. You killed it." sighed Junko, shaking her head.

"Back away from the baka-sama." Asuka also sighed, getting out of her seat and walking away from Shou.

"What did I say?" asked Shou.

-

**Superstition**

"Hey Judai! Don't you have any manners?" asked Fubuki in disgust as he watched Judai shovel down his lunch.

Judai swallowed. "Nope."

"Hey Junko, want some salt?" asked Ryou noticing that Junko was eating some meat with her rice.

"S-salt? You have s-salt?" stammered Junko.

"Yeah, here." Ryou said, thinking Junko wanted some.

Junko reached forward to grab the shaker but it slipped and fell on the floor, spilling some salt. "WAUGH! I SPILT SALT!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! YOU SPILT SALT!" screamed Momoe, clapping her hands on each of her cheeks. "Throw it over your shoulder! Throw it over your shoulder!"

"Waugh...I don't want to be ccccuuuurrrrssseeeedddd!" sobbed Junko, picking up the salt shaker and throwing it over her shoulder. It whacked Judai right in the face, knocking him backwards off of his seat.

"Hallellujah! You're brilliant Junko!" cried Fubuki. "You knocked out the idiot."

"Err...oops...I didn't mean it..."

-

**I come from the land down under!**

"G'Day mate!" called Hayato. "It's the 26th of January! It's Australia Day!"

"Really? Wow, that's interesting." said Judai.

"Yeah, and in honour of it I shall sing for all of you!" Hayato announced.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I come from the land down under! Where women glow and men plunder! Can't you hear, can't you hear that thunder? You better--"

Shou whacked Hayato viciously on the head. "I'm going to be a singer! Stop singing better than me!" he yelled. "Damn immigrate..."

"Shut it, Macy Gray." growled Hayato.

-

So anyways, that's pretty much all for now. Be nice, I've never actually seen GX yet. Oh yeah and Happy Australia Day to all my fellow Australian Readers! PEACE OUT AND REVIEW!


End file.
